Revenge of the Doomed
by Magen-k
Summary: Silk's old dagashi friend Brill is back and he's not happy... Chapter 2 is up!
1. Default Chapter

Revenge of the Doomed

disclaimer—I do not own these characters or the locations. They belong to David Eddings's. Only the ideas are mine.

Chapter one

Silk woke up in Belgarion's citadel and realized that it was the first day of Erastide.

"I knew I shouldn't have had so much ale." Silk said to himself. "I feel as though I was thrown from a horse."

There was a knock at the door.

"You can come in just as long as you don't talk too loud." Silk yelled at the door.

The door opened and his wife Margravine Liselle walked in, saying "I was right. I told you that you were going to feel lousy in the morning. But you didn't listen. I shouldn't have even wasted my breath on your stupidity." She continued to scold him but he heard very little of it. He was too busy listening to the roaring that was surging through his brain.

"Did you even hear a word I said?" Liselle asked.

"Not really."

"Why do I even bother with you?"

"I don't know. Why?" Silk asked.

Lisell rolled her eyes skyward. "You're impossible. Did you know that?"

"Yes."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're feeling better I can see." Garion said. "Last night you were snoring so loudly, I thought that you would wake the dead."

"That's sort of what happens when a man drinks a fourth of his weight in ale."

"True, but Lisell did warn you. Multiple times, if I recall correctly." Garion retorted.

"You don't look too foggy yourself, you know."

"I had Ce'nedra hanging on my arm. She would not let me get too near to the ale barrel. Mostly so she could keep me from hurting her ears with my note-searching."

Silk laughed. "Even I remember that one, Garion. My, how you yelled. I doubt that you couldn't be heard down in the harbor."

"Yes, it was pretty bad. Well, I have to go. I hope I can see you later." Garion said.

"Oh you should. I am going to do what I did right before we left for Torak's place."

Garion shuddered. "Well good luck. You will need it."

After brutally awaking his mind, Silk went to apologize to Liselle for the night before. He said, "Liselle I… I'm sorry. About last night I mean. I was totally ignoring you and I should have listened to you. I did regret it."

Liselle just smiled. "Get used to the fact that I am usually right. It will help you in the long run."

After he received her forgiveness, Silk took a walk. He was walking down the side corridor that led to the kitchen when he smelled something overpoweringly putrid.

"Belar! What _is _that?"Silk asked one of the servants walking around.

"We don't know sir. The odor has been wafting around all--" He cut off. There was the tip of a sword protruding from the servant's stomach.

"What the--"

"Hello Kheldar." A raspy voice said. "I see you've been well." The voice was faint, but it was oddly familiar. It took Silk a bit of time to place him.

"Who are—Ah, Brill? Is that you?"

"Yes."

"Then how did you--? Okay my mind is truly screwed up right now. I should have listened to Liselle. Too much to drink…"

"No Silk, you're wrong. This is not a dream. I really am Brill, just in a slightly different form." Brill walked out from the shadows and removed the cloak he had on. "See what you have done to me." His body was horridly scarred and riddled with holes. "This is what you have done. AND THIS IS WHAT YOU WILL PAY FOR!!!"

With that, he sprang into action. Dropping the skewered man and drawing a small knife, he charged toward Silk and slashing at the air just in front of him. His arms were very short and twisted, so he couldn't reach very far. Silk reacted quickly, pulling a dagger from his belt and crouching low. His mind was still foggy from all the ale, but the movements were semi-automatic. Brill's dagger came into range and a well placed slash from Silk sent the knife skidding along the ground. Then to have a bit of fun, Silk tossed the dagger to the ground and fought with Brill unarmed.

"You fool. You really ought to know that after my death I loss all feeling, including the sense of pain. And I also dealt with devils to give me strength," Brill hissed.

"Oooooh, I'm really scared, I'm shaking in my boots." Silk taunted. The ale's haze was dissipating but its did significantly slooow his movements. "You and I both know you can't take me. I've beaten you before and I can beat you again." He wasn't totally sure about this but he wouldn't show that.

The ex-dagashi lunged at Silk with his gnarled hands and arms flung as wide as they could go. His reach wasn't very long but he was truly powerful. Silk danced out of his reach, recovered from his lunge, and slid for Brill's feet. He knew he had to avoid a mercy contest, because he knew he would lose it, and possibly his hands as well.

He knocked Brill down but he quickly got back up and sent a punch into Silk's slight paunch. Silk stumbled back and fell to his knees, gasping for his breath, then began to retch up all the contents of his stomach, which was very little taking into account that he had not eaten anything yet.

Brill stood as straight as possible. "You pathetic thing. You are not worthy enough to fight me. I will give you three days to train and prepare for the final fight. Be ready or you will die." With that he turned and jumped out the window.

All the noise of the fight had brought the guards, swords drawn. They took one look at the body of the servant and Silk retching, then helped him stand and brought him to Belgarion.


	2. The problem

_None of these characters belong to me. I have nothing! You would have no interest in suing me!_

Chapter 2

Belgarion took one look at Silk, drawn and pale, then dismissed the guards and with a flicker of his fingers he dismissed the four reliable spies he knew of and told them to make sure there were no interruptions.

"You missed one" Silk said. "At the upper right corner of the room. There's a small hole with an ear near it." With a slight scurry, the spy vacated the listening spot.

Belgarion looked at Silk carefully and asked, "What just happened? None of the guards told me the story."

"Brill's what happened."

"What? But isn't he dead?"

"Apparently not."

"Do you think that he's got any malice to me?" Garion asked carefully.

"No he seemed only to be pissed off at me because I ruined his body and looks."

"He didn't have much to begin with though did he?" Garion joked. But Silk did not laugh like he should have. He just looked at Garion, his eyes speaking volumes about the seriousness of the nature. Instead of answering, he moved on to a slightly different subject.

"I only have a little while to get back into shape. And I need to make sure that those I love most are watched over. This means you, Barak, Mandorallen, Urgit, Lelldorin, maybe even your grandfather and aunt. That also includes your wives."

"But I have to run Riva. There's no way that Brill could get in again. I'll have every guard on watch," Garion stated.

"I don't think that it would be enough to keep him from getting in."

"Well Silk, where do you suggest we go? If we go to any other Citadel, were sure to be find out."

"That I don't know."

"If he said that he was going meet you here that you should stay. We won't have to worry about him wanting revenge on the rest of us. You'll be here to keep him company."

"Thanks," said silk, far into the spectrum of sarcasm.


End file.
